villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Deathstroke (DC Comics)
|hobby = Training. Moonlighting for the Suicide Squad. Obsessing on Nightwing. |goals = Varies |crimes = Contract killings Blackmail Kidnapping Betrayal Terrorism Brainwashing Animal cruelty |type of villain = Sadistic Assassin}} Slade Joseph Wilson, better known as Deathstroke, is a supervillain from the DC comics and one of the world's deadliest assassins. He is also known by the full title of Deathstroke the Terminator and was indeed originally named simply "Terminator" - though Deathstroke was added soon after. He was notable as the main antagonist of Judas Contract, Titans Hunt, and The Lazarus Contract. Compared to the more powerful Trigon Slade isn't actually the Biggest and Badest but he is the most recurring villain of the series and serves as the Titan's archenemy as well as Nightwing's. His real name is Slade and it was this name that was used to base the main antagonist of the cartoon series Teen Titans (although as stated above despite sharing a common name they are different villains). His name in the comic books, Deathstroke was not accepted to be what he would be called in the animated 2003 television series, so he is only called Slade. History Lying about his age, Slade enlisted in the army and was soon tested for new techniques in Camp Washington in anticipation of growing troubles in the Vietnam war. There he met Adeline Kane, whom was awed by his skills, and they quickly hit it off. She offered to train Slade privately in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him. Six months later Adeline and Slade were married and she became pregnant with their child. It was at this time that the Vietnam War reached it's highest peak and Slade was shipped off oversea. While away, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Slade volunteered for a medical experiment to enhance a soldier's ability to resist truth serums - the experiment did not go over as expected and Slade slipped into a deep coma. However, when he awakened, Slade learned he was able to use 90% of his brain capacity and his physical abilities were raised to superhuman levels, most notably his strength, reflexes, mental capacities & healing rates. Slade was refused to rejoin the army, even though his condition had subsided and went into a state of depression and desired to serve his country badly. At this time, Adeline was pregnant with their second child Joseph, and Slade ultimately leaned toward hunting, unable to further his career in the military. He became a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after, however he still felt unfulfilled. Years later, a group of hired mercenaries broke into the Wilson mansion and kidnapped Joseph. Adeline attempted to rescue her son, but failed in the process. When Slade discovered what had happened to his son, he knew he could not keep the truth from his wife any longer. Slade was not only a world famous safari hunter, he was also one of the world's deadliest and greatest assassins: Deathstroke the Terminator. After promising that he would save their son, they flew to Tangier and fought against a rival mercenary known simply as the Jackal. He told Slade he would not kill his son - if in turn he revealed information on one of his clients. However, before coming to a conclusion on the concept of saving his son for the information, one of the criminals slashed Joseph's neck, rendering him mute. Adeline, enraged, after taking their son to the hospital, tried to kill Slade by shooting him, but only managed to take out his right eye. Afterward, his confidence in his physical abilities was such that he made no secret of his impaired vision, marked by his mask which has a black featureless half covering his lost eye. Teen Titans Deathstroke's vendetta with the Titans began when his oldest son, Grant (who is now known as Ravager) became physically enhanced to carry out a contract to kill or capture the Titans but died as the enhancement proved fatal. Slade swore vengeance on his son's death and blamed the Titans for it. Slade agreed to complete Grant's contract on his behalf. As a result, Slade persistently continued to attack the Titans on a daily basis and even once sent Terra, whom he had manipulated to his side, as a spy to capture the Titans and succeeded. Slade was later beaten by a revived Joseph and Nightwing. Slade was put on trial for his crimes, but was sabotaged by Beast Boy so he could kill Slade himself, who he blamed for Terra's betrayal against the Titans. However, ultimately Beast Boy could not bring himself to do the deed, feeling empathy for his grief when Slade explained his past with Terra and Beast Boy could not blame Terra for her actions she had chosen. Afterward, Slade continued his life as a mercenary, but also acted as an occasional hero, aiding the Titans or acting on his own to help others, most notably when the Team Titans arrived in the 20th Century to assassinate Donna Troy before she could give birth to her son, who in their timeline had grown up into the tyrannical despot, Lord Chaos. His relationship with Garfield Logan had also changed around this time to the point where they became friends as well. Deathstroke would later still fight the Titans on a regular basis as their most recurring foe. Personality Slade Wilson has a very complicated personality. He is a trustworthy and honorable man who operates under a strict code of ethics, yet his sense of morality is flawed. Slade is a man who believes in using deadly force, and at times has acted as judge, jury, and executioner for those he deems without honor or worth. However, Slade is particular about the jobs he chooses, often turning down jobs that would compromise his personal moral compass, such as it is. In some occasions, Slade has fought on the side of angels merely because he believed in the cause. Other times, he has taken cases and committed acts other heroes would be disgusted by. However, Slade is capable of extreme devotion, whether it is to his family, friends or ex-lovers. He has always sought to protect those who have been close to them, and would not hesitate to lay down his life in exchange for theirs. His greatest tragedies have been his inability to prevent the destruction of those who have loved him. The death of his sons and ex-wife continue to haunt Slade. He is tortured by his helplessness to have saved them. Slade also has a hard time expressing his feelings. His lack of expression made him neither a good father or husband. At times, he has distanced himself from those he loved for their own protection. On separate occasions, he curtly cut ties with Rose Wilson, his daughter, and Pat Trayce, his lover, in an effort to "save" them from his way of life. Despite his recent changes, Slade remains a man of mystery. Whether he will walk the side of angels or take the path to hell remains to be seen. You never know quite what to expect from him, and he would have it no other way. Powers and Abilities Slade, as stated before, is capable of using 90% of his brain power. Thanks to this, he can calculate speed, distance, and time at lightning speeds. Using his superior problem-solving skills, Deathstroke can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics before the battle has begun. He can also devise solutions against superior aspects of his opponent and exploit them to use against them. His timing is nigh-perfect, giving him an advantage over quick opponents and other variables. Slade's physically abilities is also no joke; it has been stated that Slade has the strength of 10 men and has been able of holding his own against opponents like Wonder Woman. Slade is also very fast, exerting himself at a maximum of 30 miles per hour, out performing any Olympic runner. Slade can also dodge bullets and arrows at extraordinary speeds. Lastly, Slade's regenerative healing factor is one of his most key elements, being able of suffering a large amount of pain before succumbing to death. Slade has been known to take gunshots and broken bones without being severely handicapped. He was once impaled clean through his chest, and it did nothing but slow him down and cause great pain, not killing him. Slade is also ageless, thus appearing younger then he actually is. Slade is also immune to most known deadly toxins, harmful substances, and illnesses. In Video-Games DC Universe Online Deathstroke is a villain in the online multipleyer game, DC Universe Online. He appears on some missions. In one, you must stop him from killing The Riddler, which he was hired to do. In an alternate future, Deathstroke is presumably killed by the Joker when he fires a missile at both him and Batman. However, this is not certain, as he may have survived the attack thanks to his healing factor. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Deathstroke first appears after the final battle with Darkseid, decapitating someone for not paying on time. He fights the Flash, however he defeated. Later while in Metropolis, he encounters Sub-Zero and proceeds to battle him, but is again defeated. He is then recruited by Lex Luthor along with the Joker and Catwoman. Deathstroke and Joker later takes on Sonya and Kano and puts both of them in submission. After Deathstroke defeats Kano, Joker turns on him and easily knocks him out. Deathstroke aids the heroes and villains against Dark Kahn in the final fight. In his ending, Deathstroke forms a clan of assassins with different abilities called the DeathStrike clan. Injustice: Gods Among Us Deathstroke is one of many playable characters in the DC fighting game, Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a "Gadget User" (main form attacks involving technological weaponry). In the Prime DC universe, Slade was hired to free the Joker from Arkham Asylum and assassinate Batman. He completed the former task, but failed the latter, being easily beaten by The Caped Crusader. In his character ending, after the defeat of Superman and the rise of new national governments, Deathstroke has more contracts than he can handle on his own. He enlists former Regime Elite troopers to his cause, creating The New Titans. In Injustice universe, Slade is amongst the remaining Insurgency members. He is seen tortured by his world's Raven and Cyborg, until he is saved by the prime-Hal Jordan, who is still a Green Lantern, unlike his counterpart who is now a Yellow Lantern. He is later seen with his world's Lex Luthor on preparing their plans eliminating Superman's regime and mistaken by the prime-Cyborg as still villains. Deathstroke later team-up with prime-Cyborg to blow up Watchtower to lure and renders Superman powerless. Once the Watchtower is destroyed, in the same time where Lex is killed by Superman in front of the public, Deathstroke is not seen again. Batman: Arkhamverse Deathstroke appears in Batman: Arkham Origins, being one of eight assassins hired by Black Mask, later revealed to be the Joker in disguise, to assassinate a young Batman on Christmas Eve. After the Electrocutioner's failed attempt, Deathstroke intercepts Batman on Penguin's ship, The Final Offer, and has a showdown with The Caped Crusader in the ship's fighting pit. After a lengthy battle between the two legends, the world's greatest detective beat the world's deadliest mercenary by kicking him into a wall after Deathstoke then expresses his disbelief at Batman's fighting abilities, before the Dark Knight punches him into unconsciousness. Deathstroke is later found by the GCPD and taken into custody. A few hours heading into the dawn of Christmas, Batman encounters Deathstroke again while the latter is in his prison cell within the Blackgate Peninentiary, after the Joker started a prison riot. Deathstroke tells Batman he is no longer out for his head and that the Joker refused to let him out of his cell in fear of the assassin taking revenge on him for retracting the $50 million bounty on Batman's head. In an after credits scene, Wilson is approached by Amanda Waller. Waller gives him the opportunity to work in The Suicide Squad, a criminal filled unit forced to do helpful tasks in exchange for commuted sentences. The scene ends with Deathstroke contemplating the offer. In Arkham Knight, he serves as the back-up commander for Scarecrow's militia. ''Arkham City: Lockdown'' Deathstroke is hired by Hugo Strange to kill Batman by luring him to a steel mill, where Batman takes the bait set up by Slade and fights three thugs. Deathstroke then proceeds to fight Batman but is defeated. He is handed over to the GCPD and is likely sent to Arkham City. In Television ''Teen Titans'' Main article: ''Slade'' ''Young Justice'' Deathstroke appears in Young Justice: Invasion, initially voiced by Wentworth Miller and later by Fred Tatasciore.42 This version has long white hair worn in a ponytail and a patch over one eye. In the episode "True Colors", he appears as the Light's new enforcer and intercepts an assasaination attempt on Black Manta by Sportsmaster who escapes onto a helicopter piloted by Cheshire. In the episode "The Fix", Black Manta enlists Deathstroke and Tigress to capture Miss Martian in order to restore Aqualad's mind. Deathstroke and Tigress interrupt a discussion between Miss Martian and Lagoon Boy at a junkyard. Deathstroke easily defeats Lagoon Boy and successfully captures Miss Martian. Black Manta then has Deathstroke monitor Miss Martian's procedure, prepared to set off an explosive charge in Miss Martian's inhibitor collar in case she tries anything. In "Complications", Deathstroke is unaware that Aqualad has already been healed, and that he and Tigress are concocting a plan to help Miss Martian escape. When Sportsmaster and Cheshire infiltrate the sub, Miss Martian takes the opportunity to escape, whilst Deathstroke comes to blows with Sportsmaster, revealing a desire to become a member of the Light's commanders. He is temporarily immobilized by Miss Martian, allowing Sportsmaster and Chesire to escape without blowing Tigress' cover. In the episode "The Hunt", Deathstroke infiltrates the Warworld to steal the Key that operates it when he is sent there by Lex Luthor. In the episode "Summit", Deathstroke is present at a meeting between The Light and The Reach, but was revealed to be Miss Martian in disguise. After the ensuring fight between The Light, The Reach and The Team, Nightwing is overheard congratulating Aqualad for defeating Deathstroke. ''Arrowverse'' Manu Bennett portrays Slade Wilson/Deathstroke in Arrow, as a supporting character in the flashbacks of Season 1 and then the primary antagonist of Season 2. In the second season, Slade was fatally injured by an explosion that burned half of his face. Later, he was physically enhanced by a serum named "The Mirakuru" that healed his injuries and gave him super-speed and super strength but at the cost of his sanity. He then heads to Starling City and partners with Sebastian Blood and creates the Blood Cult. Slade knows his former friend Oliver Queen's secret identity as the Arrow and vows to destroy everyone he has ever loved. Then Slade will put an arrow through Oliver's eye. He then kidnaps Oliver's sister Thea and tells her that Malcolm Merlyn is her real father, leaving Thea devastated. Slade frees a bus full of prisoners and offers them a proposal to join him. He and Isabel Rochev then kidnap Roy Harper and transfer his Mirakuru-infected blood to the prisoners. Oliver and John Diggle arrive and rescue Roy, leaving Isabel mortally wounded. Slade then transfers his blood to Isabel, healing her wounds. Later Slade uses his Mirakuru enhanced blood to save Isabel. After masterminding a terrorist attack on Starling City, he is defeated by Oliver and placed in a prison underneath Lian Yu, leaving him there. He appears again in a Season 3 episode as he is let out of Malcolm to test Oliver and Thea's survival skills. He is imprisoned again after Thea is convinced not to kill him. In the DC's Legends of Tomorrow episode "Star City 2046", Slade's son Grant Wilson has assumed the identity of Deathstroke and led an "Uprising" against the authority figures of Star City, killing many of Team Arrow's members, reducing the city to a gang-ridden hellhole of random fires and bodies, and lopping off the arm off of then-Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. This event made John Diggle's son John Diggle Jr./Connor Hawke take up the mantle of Green Arrow. He is defeated by the LoT when they are marooned in this timeline and by Oliver using a robot arm, ending his reign. If the Uprising occurred around the time that Oliver was the Arrow, it could be presumed that Grant will make an appearance sometime in Arrow, but this hasn't been confirmed. ''Beware the Batman'' Main article: Deathstroke (Beware the Batman) ''Titans (2018) ''Main article: Deathstroke (Titansverse) Deathstroke will make his appearance in the second season Titans, portrayed by Esai Morales. In Movies ''DC Animated Film Universe'' Main article: Deathstroke (DC Animated Film Universe) ''DC Extended Universe'' Main article: Deathstroke (DC Extended Universe) Deathstroke will make his first cinematic debut appearing as the main antagonist of the upcoming 2019 superhero movie The Batman, portrayed by actor and former model Joe Manganiello who also portrayed Flash Thompson in the Spider-Man trilogy. Quotes }} Trivia *The famous Marvel Comics anti-hero Deadpool is notoriously based on Deathstroke, in name, costume, profession, and powers. The two have met in a Marvel/DC crossover, and Deathstroke was annoyed by Deadpool's constant quipping and virtual indestructibility. It was also stated that while Deathstroke was a better fighter, Deadpool had better healing power. **The two also met and fought in episodes of the popular online series DEATH BATTLE and One Minute Melee. *He is featured in the movie Ready Player One. Navigation pl:Deathstroke (DC) Category:Supervillains Category:Assassin Category:Elderly Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Master of Hero Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Rivals Category:Martial Artists Category:Justice League Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Young Justice Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Parents Category:Vandals Category:The Atom Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Ninjas Category:Kidnapper Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Male Category:Inmates Category:Mutated Category:On & Off Category:Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Gamblers Category:Trickster Category:One-Man Army Category:Nemesis Category:Titular Category:Brainwashers Category:Psychopath Category:Friend of the hero Category:Enforcer Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Liars Category:Amoral Category:Obsessed Category:Spy Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Pawns Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Protagonists Category:Nihilists Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Arrogant Category:Anarchist Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Tyrants Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Protective Category:Neutral Evil Category:InJustice Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Presumed Deceased